


Ai's Special Idol Training

by DistantSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Dumb Puns, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kasumi, Kasumin's Overwhelming Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai/pseuds/DistantSenpai
Summary: Ai accidentally sees Kasumi practicing lines in the clubroom, so Kasumi takes it upon herself to help Ai improve her idol persona.How did this happen?
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Celebrate The Kasupremacy 2021





	Ai's Special Idol Training

“Thank you, everyone! Kasumin will sing another song for you! Make sure to remember it, okay?! Or else Kasumin won’t know what to do…”

Ai stood outside the school idol clubroom’s door, her back to the wall as she listened to Kasumi’s energetic voice. It was well after their usual practice time, so she hadn’t expected anyone to still be there.

After they had finished practice for the day, Ai was asked to assist the basketball club with some event preparations. She’d spent a little over an hour helping them and was now coming back to the clubroom to grab her bags and head home, but now she had to intrude on Kasumi…speaking to herself.

Ai waited a bit, and as soon as Kasumi began practicing lines again, she quietly stepped inside the room. She walked slowly, careful to not be noticed, and reached for her bag…

“Ai-senpai?!”

Ai froze in place before quickly standing up straight and scratching the back of her head with a laugh.

“Ah…ahaha…I didn’t see you there!” Ai lied as Kasumi glared at her.

Kasumi pointed a finger at Ai’s eyes and put her other hand on her hip.

“Ai-senpai! You were spying on me, weren’t you?!’ Kasumi yelled as Ai tilted her head, confused.

“Eh? I wasn’t-“

“I get it, you want to learn Kasumin’s charm! Everyone does! But…!”

Kasumi trailed off as she stepped forward while keeping her eyes locked with Ai’s. She held the stare for a few moments before reaching toward Ai’s forehead and gently poking the middle of it with a finger.

“Ow!” Ai exclaimed, her hand now on her forehead as she took a step back.

“You have to come up with your own persona, Ai-senpai!”

“Wait, wait, wait, I really wasn’t-“ Ai tried to explain, but was cut off again.

“Not to worry, Ai-senpai. You have the adorable and wonderful Kasumin here willing to help you,” Kasumi announced with a proud smile, paying no mind to Ai’s bewildered expression.

“Eh…?”

* * *

Before Ai could fully comprehend their deal, Kasumi had taken her hand and led her to an open area outside, free of distractions. Kasumi designated a spot for Ai to stand before taking a place in front of her.

“Okay, Ai-senpai! Let’s see…” Kasumi mumbled before placing her chin in her hand as her eyes ran over Ai’s figure. She whispered some things to herself, but not loud enough for Ai to make it out.

“Mhm! Ai-senpai, you have an amazing figure,” Kasumi casually complimented, causing a faint blush to appear on Ai’s cheeks.

“R-Really? Well, I exercise every day, and I’m always running around helping other clubs, so-“

“That’s exactly it, though! You’re too busy helping everyone to work on your idol career! That’s why your persona is lacking!”

Ai was slightly thrown off by Kasumi seemingly jumping around topics. When it came to Kasumi’s energy, she found it difficult to keep up sometimes. She didn’t dislike it, however. Conversations with Kasumi were exciting, and she thought Kasumi was a very interesting person. So, Ai enjoyed going along with it.

“Hmm? What should I do, then?” Ai asked curiously as Kasumi’s eyes sparkled.

“Tell me, Ai-senpai. How do you want your fans to feel?”

Ai pondered it for a moment before replying.

“…I want them to feel happy, and like they’re having fun. Yeah, I want everyone to have fun! If I can make others smile…I’d be satisfied.”

“Ding ding ding, correct!” Kasumi said with a satisfied grin before crossing her arms. “So, we’ll practice! Pretend I’m a fan of yours, Ai-senpai!”

“Ehh? My fan?” Ai asked, slightly confused before looking around for prying eyes. “Right now?”

“Of course!”

Ai wore a troubled expression as she gazed back at Kasumi standing there expectantly. It was difficult being put on the spot. But if Kasumi wanted her to try…she’d do it. Ai gently slapped her cheeks twice to pump herself up before flashing a bright smile at Kasumi.

“Hey! Ai-san here to cheer you up! Did you know that rabbits aren’t allowed in bakeries? The smell apparently makes their knees turn into bread, making them bun-knees.”

Ai didn’t receive a response. In fact, Kasumi either didn’t react at all, or now appeared slightly exasperated. Ai couldn’t tell which. If that one didn’t work though, she’d simply have to try again.

“Oh! I used to have a doll that had a limb fall off. We replaced the limb with a shark fin, so it turned into a dolphin!”

Instead of laughing, Kasumi looked toward the ground as she covered her face with a hand.

“Eh? You know…doll and fin?”

Despite Ai’s explanation, Kasumi still didn’t offer a response.

“No good either, huh…?” Ai whispered under her breath with a forced smile. To her, having fun with others was more of a spontaneous thing. Being asked to entertain someone out of nowhere was extremely difficult to say the least. However, Kasumi was willing to stay there and help. So, she’d keep at it until Kasumi told her to quit.

Ai quickly reached toward Kasumi’s legs and back, lifting her up bridal-style as Kasumi’s eyes widened.

“A-Ai-senpai?! What are you-“

“People like to be taken care of, right? How’s this?” Ai asked as she flashed Kasumi a playful wink.

Kasumi’s face was red for a long moment, her eyes darting around endlessly before she slowly calmed down and offered constructive criticism.

“…I don’t think you should carry your fans without asking, Ai-senpai.”

“You’re probably right…” Ai admitted as she hung her head.

* * *

Ai attempted a variety of things to entertain Kasumi. Some things seemed to work slightly, while most others didn’t impress. Most notably, Kasumi wasn’t a fan of the times Ai snuck a pun into the conversation. So, she let her opinion be known.

“You should lessen the number of puns, Ai-senpai. Your fans will get overwhelmed!”

“Ehh?? You didn’t like any of them?!” Ai asked, slightly shocked. She laughed it off, however, as she scratched the back of her head. “They just sort of come out, you know? I like them a lot, so I end up saying some.”

“Not everyone likes puns, though. If you’re trying to be a proper idol like Kasumin, you have to keep your fans’ interests in mind.” Kasumi explained with a small smile. “However, if you-“

Ai stepped back and turned away from Kasumi, causing Kasumi to cut herself off and gaze curiously at Ai, who was now mumbling to herself.

“Ai-senpai…?” Kasumi whispered.

“…if the fans don’t…ah, but…”

Kasumi couldn’t fully understand what Ai was saying from where she was, so she slowly approached while craning her neck to get a better view. Ai had her chin cupped as she spoke to herself.

“…if the fans don’t want it, then no more puns! If I make one, I’ll punish myself…aha.” Ai whispered as a look of realization flashed across her face before she scratched her head with both hands. “Ugh, I don’t want to stop!”

Kasumi was taken aback. She began to reach out toward Ai but stopped herself as a memory crept into her mind. One she was doing her best to forget.

“Well, it’s not all that bad, right? Holding back a little won’t hurt,” Ai continued to talk to herself, but Kasumi wasn’t listening anymore.

She was making the same mistake again. When Setsuna had tried to make Kasumi do things differently, she couldn’t stand it. And a bit later, she had accidentally done the same thing to Ayumu.

She didn’t really mean or want to make Ai change; she wasn’t serious about it. It was just a silly comment since she wasn’t the biggest fan of puns. But since Ai had asked for her help…she had somehow gotten it into her head to teach Ai the things she’d do, not help with what Ai wanted to do. And she hated that.

Kasumi hesitated for a moment, unsure how to remedy the situation, but after a while she loudly cleared her throat as she stepped in front of Ai. “A-Ahem! That was just a test, okay?! A test! You should never force yourself to change! You passed with flying colors, Ai-senpai!” Kasumi explained with a kind expression.

Ai paused for a second before suddenly wrapping Kasumi in her arms and spinning her around, much to Kasumi’s dismay.

“A-Ai-senpai?! Let me go! W-Wait, don’t let me go, put me down!”

“Kasumiiiiin!!”

“What?!”

Ai brought Kasumi down as she laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I just thought you were really cute.”

“C-Cute?!?!” Kasumi stammered as her face heated up, but she quickly collected herself. “Well, of course I’m-“

“You were just trying to help, right?”

Kasumi paused, her gaze fixed on Ai’s face for a long moment, but her eyes fell to the ground soon after with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Ai-senpai.”

“Hmm? For what?” Ai asked casually with a smile.

“…for telling you to stop. I didn’t mean it, and-“

“Ah, it’s okay, Kasu-“

“No, it’s not!” Kasumi yelled to cut Ai off, yet kept her eyes to the ground.

The space around them seemed to freeze in time as neither of them uttered a word. Surprise was apparent on Ai’s face, but she quickly stood up straight with a kind expression as she patiently waited for Kasumi to talk first. Kasumi breathed a quiet sigh before speaking.

“…sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just very important that I apologize properly.”

Ai looked as if she wanted to say something but opted to let Kasumi finish.

“…Ai-senpai. Kasumin is cute, right? …right?” Kasumi repeated after not receiving a response, stepping forward as she gave Ai a skeptical look. “You can say something, Ai-senpai.”

“Ah, sorry! I wanted to wait until you were done. I definitely think you’re cute, Kasumin,” Ai nodded with a smile.

“Right?! Kasumin’s cute because she wants and tries to be cute. Kasumin wouldn’t be Kasumin if she wasn’t adorable,” Kasumi said as she performed a small twirl.

“Right…” Ai agreed, slightly confused and unsure where Kasumi was going with her speech.

“So, just like Kasumin…” Kasumi trailed off as she stepped closer to Ai again, now peering up at her. “Ai-senpai wouldn’t be Ai-senpai if you didn’t do what you wanted to. I’m sorry for trying to force you to be someone you aren’t.”

“Kasumin…” Ai murmured, but Kasumi brought a finger to Ai’s lips before she could continue.

Kasumi showed a small smile before stepping back and twirling playfully once more. “I like the Ai-senpai that does what she likes. She’s very cute! A-Ah! But not as cute as Kasumin!” she scrambled to add on as Ai laughed.

“…the Ai-senpai that does what she likes, huh,” Ai quoted as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Kasumi’s head, which caused Kasumi to immediately pout.

“I’m not a child, Ai-senpai.”

“I know, I know!” Ai assured, but still gently patted Kasumi’s head. “Let’s make a deal, okay?”

“Huh? A deal?” Kasumi whispered as she stared up, only to be greeted by Ai’s smile.

“I’ll keep being Ai-san, but in return, you have to keep helping me become a proper idol. Fair, right?”

“E-Eh?! Even after all that?!”

“Mhm! I think I can learn a lot more with your help, Kasumin.”

“B-But what if I try to change you again?”

“You won’t! Ah, but if you do, then we could make more deals,” Ai said as she rubbed her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

Kasumi paused for a bit, smiling to herself as Ai’s hand continued running through her hair. They hadn’t known each other for very long, but she already felt comfortable around Ai for some reason. A positive and radiant force of excitement had entered her life the moment Ai showed up in front of their clubroom. She didn’t know what caused Ai to shine so brightly, but…she really wanted to find out.

Kasumi ducked under Ai’s hand, backing away a bit before striking a cute pose. “All right! Let’s continue the practice, then!” she yelled, full of energy.

“Huh? It’s getting pretty late, though,” Ai noted, her eyes wandering to the sun setting in the distance.

“That’s even more reason to continue! We don’t have much time, so we have to make the most of it! Hurry up, Ai-senpai!” Kasumi said as she reached out and grasped Ai’s hand with a smile.

Ai almost tripped when she was pulled but managed to catch herself, and the air was filled with soft laughter as they ran.

* * *

Kasumi had led Ai back to the clubroom, and they finished their practice there. Kasumi rated Ai’s efforts for the day as ‘pretty cute’ on a scale of ‘not cute’ to ‘Kasumin-cute.’ Satisfied, they left the school’s gates together.

“Should I walk you home?” Ai asked casually, her hands behind her head as she glanced at Kasumi.

“Huh? I don’t want to waste your time though,” Kasumi said as she stopped in place, causing Ai to stop as well.

“It wouldn’t be a waste! Come on, let me!” Ai practically begged as Kasumi took a step back.

“Y-You’re awfully insistent, Ai-senpai,” Kasumi commented before thinking about it. “Well…I guess it’s fine. However, you have to answer something!” Kasumi announced as she turned to meet Ai’s gaze.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Ai-senpai, you said earlier that if I messed up again, you’d make more deals with me. What did you mean by that?”

Ai’s eyes widened in surprise as she moved a hand to gently scratch her cheek, a faint blush showing on her cheeks as she did so. “Ah, well…you said that I had to keep being the Ai-san you like, right? So…in return, I was going to tell you to keep being the Kasumin I love. The one that does what she wants to do!” Ai confessed happily with a grin.

“L-L-L-Love?!?!” Kasumi yelled as she stumbled over herself a few times, her face turning red as she took another step back. “W-What kind of love?! N-Never mind, don’t answer that!” Kasumi turned her body away from Ai, careful to not show her face.

“Kasumin?” Ai asked with a tilt of her head as she watched the flustered Kasumi fidget.

“I-I will walk home by myself. Thank you, Ai-senpai,” Kasumi said as she gave a quick, almost robotic bow that wasn’t even facing Ai before quickly running away.

“H-Huh?! Wait up, Kasumin!” Ai shouted as she ran after her.

Ai immediately caught up with her, and although Kasumi stubbornly refused to say what made her so flustered, she calmed down enough to allow Ai to walk her home. The conversation during their walk was a bit awkward, but…

The distance between them was much shorter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> A friend of mine had an idea to give Kasumi a fic for each pairing on her birthday, and others quickly grabbed dibs on certain pairings, but I managed to grab KasuAi! I'll always be a bigger RinAi and ShizuKasu fan, but KasuAi was fun to write about and I think they have potential to be really cute together.
> 
> I'm aware the puns probably don't work in Japanese, and Ai & Kasumi may be out-of-character as this is my first time writing Nijigasaki. Despite everything, I hope you enjoyed the story a little.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
